


Skeptic

by aratron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haunted Houses, Horror, Microfic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratron/pseuds/aratron
Summary: ...Or why one shouldn't go around trying to disprove haunted houses.
Kudos: 1





	Skeptic

Whatever it was, it wasn’t subtle.

The door groaned once, then curved out like a balloon. Black ichor dripped from its edges as purplish veins rippled along its white wooden surface. The knob blackened and slid to the center of the door, the keyhole weeping a steady stream of blood. Where once stood a door there was now a giant, shivering eye.

He stared at it staring at him until he could deny it no longer. He then hid his face in his hands and huddled in the furthest corner.

It was the only way out of the room.


End file.
